taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Speak Now: World Tour Live
| Recorded = Chicago, Illinois (DVD/Blu-Ray) | Genre = | Length = 79:03 (CD) 139:29 (DVD/Blu-Ray) | Label = Big Machine | Producer = Taylor Swift, Robert Allen, Scott Borchetta, Andrea Swift, Jim Weatherson | Last album = Speak Now (2010) | This album = Speak Now: World Tour Live (2011) }} Speak Now: World Tour Live is the first live album by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was released on November 21, 2011 by Big Machine Records. The live album debut at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 77,000 sold. Background The album was announced on September 21, 2011 via Swift's official website, along with the album cover. The DVD and Blu-ray releases feature all seventeen performances from the North American leg of the Speak Now World Tour, as well as bonus content. The CD has over seventy-five minutes of music as well as select live performances from the Speak Now album. The combo was released on November 21, 2011. A Target exclusive of the live album contains the bonus performances of "Ours, "Nashville" and "Sweet Escape", as well as the behind the scene making of the music video for "Mean". Critical response | rev2 = Roughstock | rev2Score = }} Matt Bjorke of ''Roughstock gave a mixed review on the album and stated that Swift "has shown a lot of growth through the years and takes her live show seriously so It’s good to hear this live album sound nearly as good as her records do." Bjorke also compared the CD/DVD combo to Sugarland's Live on the Inside. Allmusic rated the album three out of five stars. Commercial Performance The live album debut at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 77,000 sold. Track listing CD DVD / Blu-ray | total_length = 175:07 | title17 = Ours | writer17 = Swift | length17 = 5:36 | title18 = Fifteen | writer18 = Swift | length18 = 7:16 | title19 = Love Story | writer19 = Swift | length19 = 8:46 | title20 = Nashville | writer20 = David Mead | length20 = 5:57 | title21 = Sweet Escape | writer21 = Gwen Stefani, Aliaune Thiam, Giorgio Tuinfort | length21 = 3:22 | title22 = On the Set with Taylor Swift: Mean | length22 = 20:43 | title23 = Home Movies | length23 = 5:05 | title24 = Rehearsal of the Speak Now World Tour | length24 = 5:09 }} Personnel Credits for Speak Now: World Tour Live adapted from Allmusic. * Chris Adams — Editing * Robert Allen — Executive Producer, Mixing * Charity Baroni — Dancer * Shannon Beach — Dancer * Ben Terry — Assistant Engineer * Brent Bishop — Assistant Engineer * Amund Björklund — Composer * C.J. Boggs — Engineer * Scott Borchetta — Executive Producer * Justin Boulet — Dancer * Claire Callaway — Dancer * Charlie Colin — Composer * David Cook — Keyboards, Musical Director * Justin Cortelyou — Mixing * Jackie DeShannon — Composer * Paula Erickson — Liner Notes * Emily Evans — Art Direction * Caitlin Evanson — Fiddle, Guitar, Vocals (Background) * Sharon Everitt — Colorist, Editing * Bob Ezrin — Mixing * Thomas Freitag — Assistant Engineer * Grant Garner — Liner Notes * Derek Garten — Assistant Engineer * Christie Goodwin — Photography * Berry Gordy, Jr. — Composer * Olivier Goulet — Video Director * Austin Hale — Design * Baz Halpin — Director, Lighting Design, Set Design * Greg Hancock — Engineer * Jody Harris — Guitar * Amos Heller — Bass * Rob Hotchkiss — Composer * Liz Huett — Vocals (Background) * Dom Kelley — Dancer * Justin Key — Art Direction * Espen Lind — Composer * Hillary Lindsey — Composer * Glenn Meadows — Mastering * Mike Meadows — Banjo, Guitar, Mandolin, Vocals (Background) * Grant Mickelson — Guitar * Fernando Miro — Dancer * Alphonso Mizell — Composer * Pat Monahan — Composer * Jason Mraz — Composer * Joe Neil — Engineer * Bethany Newman — Design * Josh Newman — Design * Marlyn Ortiz — Dancer * Meredith Ostrowsky — Dancer * David Payne — Engineer * Freddie Perren — Composer * Ryan Polito — Director * Aaron Rayburn — Design * Deke Richards — Composer * Garth Richardson — Engineer * Liz Rose — Composer * Chris Rowe — Engineer, Mixing * Daniel Sadownick — Percussion * Joel Schwamburger — Assistant Engineer * Paul Sidoti — Guitar, Keyboards, Vocals (Background) * Jennifer Spenelli — Editing Assistant * Jimmy Stafford — Composer * Andrea Swift — Executive Producer * Austin Swift — Photography * Taylor Swift — Art Direction, Banjo, Composer, Director, Guitar, Lighting Design, Piano, Producer, Set Design, Ukulele, Vocals * Ryan Tedder — Composer * Scott Underwood — Composer * Brian Virtue — Mixing * Jim Weatherson — Art Direction, Executive Producer * Donna Weiss — Composer * Al Wilson — Drums, Leader Charts and certifications Weekly charts References External links [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFoOCZeKgzQ Speak Now: World Tour Live commercial] on official YouTube. Category:Taylor Swift live albums Category:2011 live albums Category:Big Machine Records live albums Category:English-language live albums pt:Speak Now World Tour - Live tr:Speak Now World Tour Live